Protector
by Dawn of Time
Summary: My name is Zett Jukassa, and I was destined to die. *This is the padawan who saved Bail Organa in Star Wars III* One-shot.


**DOT: I'm actually really proud of this. I think it is good writing. Enjoy!  
**  
_Disclaimer: I don't own __Star Wars__, if I did I would've given myself a part in the movie.  
_  
_O-O-O-O-O_

My name is Zett Jukassa, and I was destined to die.

Looking back on it I should have known it. The force had been singing with warnings that I had been too inexperienced to interpret. It had all started simply. I was just in the library in the Jedi Temple with my master.

I glanced up at window where the stars were lighting up and the sky was darkening with the depths of night. I stared at my worried reflection in the window. The worry lines in my face seemed so foreign. I felt a hand on my shoulder, one quick glance up and my guess was confirmed. I sighed.

"Master, I'm worried." I felt the lines in my faces deepen. My master's face darkened in response. His fair skin pulled tight as he frowned. A lock of dark brown hair fell across his face.

"It will be okay. I-" He was cut off by the sounds of blaster bolts nearby. I watched as my master reached for his belt ad drew his light saber. The shing of the green blade contrasted greatly with the silent library.

"Master-" I reached for my light saber.

"No, run Zett. There is an exit near the back." He smiled at me. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. May the force be with you." In response I gave him a hug, and sprinted for the back of the library. The shelves passed by me. When I heard the door open, I hid behind the nearest shelf. Peering through the books I watched my master. He seemed to be having a dispute with the clones. There were about 15 of them.

Finally, one of the clones drew his blaster. With the swing of his blade my master quickly beheaded him. He took down 4 more clones before the shots got past his guard. Watching him fall to the ground was agony. I ached to rush over to him and comfort him. I heard his rattled breath.

"Save yourself. I'll be fine. Force, I'm going home." He stared at me when he muttered this, and died with a smile playing at his lips.

I bit down on my knuckles to help keep myself from crying. One tear trickled down my cheek, forming a small clear river. I edged myself closer to the clones, determined to hear what they were going to say. At last I heard a muffled conversation. One of the clones had his communicator out, and was talking with another.

"There is a guest at the landing platform. Please send a body to meet them." The hazy blue hologram reported.

"Yes, sir." The clone motioned for two of the other clones to join him. They left the room rather unceremoniously. I drew a breath and edged closer. With the force I grabbed a book shelve in the back of the library and shook it, causing a few books to tumble to the ground. The remaining clones all turned and rushed for the noise.

As soon as they had turned I sprinted toward the exit they had left unguarded. Disappearing as fast as I could around the corner, I stalked the clones that were meeting the man on the landing platform. I shifted through hallways and stairs until we finally made it to the ending stretch of hallway. I heard the doors open, signaling that the clones had exited the building when I heard:

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here!" I turned my head so fast that my padawan braid whipped into my face. Before me stood the ten clones I had ditched back in the library.

"Force!" I swore. Using the force I pushed them into the wall and sprinted for the door. They already knew I was here, what's the point in hiding? I exited the building, my feet slapping down a rhythm, and saw five clone troopers pull out their guns. I recognized the man the guns were pointed at, it was Bail Organa. He was a senator.

Well, I was going to save him. He will not die like the rest of us. I broke into a dead run and vaulted over the five clones. One thing I had on my mind was my master's voice saying: Always keep the enemy on one front, it's easier to defend.

"Get him!" One of the clones yelled. As I flew over the head of one clone I drew my light saber. It hummed to life and quickly took the life of the clone. Slashing at the other clones with my blue blade. I took down several more. I heard the mechanical noise of the door opening and closing; the other clones had joined the fray.

I whirled my blade in a fury. I was acting on instinct. I flashed a blaster shot back at a clone. He died instantly. Suddenly I knew I had made a mistake. I had allowed an opening. There was a bolt heading for my chest that I just couldn't block.

It burned. It hit me and burned. I fell to the cool metal surface of the walkway. In the distance I heard Bail yelling "NO!". He sounded extremely upset. I wonder why, I was not in too much pain now for the force was taking it from me.

I tilted my head to the side and watched as Bail scrambled into his ship and zoomed off. Good, at least he was safe. Such a small reward for the price I paid.

I am the protector. I protected Bail Organa. I protected the future. I protected life.

I felt everything turn cold, and a pathway appeared before my eyes. There were shapes waiting for me. I could clearly see one face more important than the rest.

"I'm coming master, wait for me."

My name is Zett Jukassa, and I was destined to die.

_O-O-O-O-O_

**DOT: This is sort of a sad story. I came up with the idea as I was watching ****Star Wars III**** and I saw the apprentice die. I don't know why but it moved me.**

If you want me to write more, please review and tell me! Thanks.

By the way, I watched the scene over and Zett killed 8 of 15 clones. Isn't that good?


End file.
